


OC Oneshots

by fromzeepewithlove



Category: Owen & Mallory
Genre: 700 below, :), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, OCs - Freeform, anyway enjoy!, here it is, i hope ao3 lets me change the tags in that case ahhahah, i really haven't written like Anything before so, i'll probably think of a title for their story later, mallowen, mostly comfort, this is a series of prompts from my instagram so, this is my first fic so don't expect too much, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromzeepewithlove/pseuds/fromzeepewithlove
Summary: A series of OC one-shots from my instagram!
Relationships: Owen/Mallory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	OC Oneshots

Cold moonlight rested over an ordinary neighborhood in Brighton, Colorado.

Mallory, however, lay awake on her bed. Her alertness wasn't due to lack of effort—her mind reeled, refusing to latch onto anything coherent enough to actively think about. She rolled over onto her left side with a frustrated huff. 

"Mal?" a soft voice questioned from beneath her bed. 

Mallory winced. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No…" he hesitated. "I can't sleep."

Her own irritation vanished, instantly replaced with concern for her ghost friend. "How come?"

"I just… I feel small…" he let the room slip into silence.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know… I guess growing up… I always had someone with me to tell me what was best, and I'd listen, even if it was hard… but now, there's no script, you know? I'm _alone_. Here I am, left to figure things out all by myself, because everyone else is _dead_ ," his voice caught, "but then again, so am I…"

Mallory sat up on her bed, stunned. She'd never heard him sound so defeated, much less dump it out in front of her like he did just then. She didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, she didn't have to before he continued. 

"Have you ever wondered why I'm the only one here, Mallory? Why I'm— out of everyone in the Dale— _I'm_ the one still around after hundreds of years?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" her expression softened, shifting to let her feet rest on the carpet. "But I do know that you're not alone here. You've _never_ been alone. I know I'm not as good as your family, but… we can figure it out together, right…?" Mallory bent down over the edge of her bed to look at Owen, but the pause that followed made her rethink her words. Did she say something wrong? Did he think she was deflecting his questions? Maybe she shouldn't have—

Owen moved the bed-skirt aside, coming out from under her bed to stand up. His head was down, letting his pillow-ruffled hair sweep over his eyes. And suddenly, he was hugging her. 

A muffled "thank you," warmed her shoulder. Was it possible to feel warmth from a ghost? She let her arms wrap around his translucent form. Whatever she thought she felt was gone in a moment when he pulled away. 

Mallory put a hand on his arm and gave him a soft smile, her heart skipping a beat to see him return it with a look in his eyes that she couldn't describe. She wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head on his shoulder. Somehow, being here like this with Owen soothed her heart in a way she hadn't realized she needed. Mallory blinked slowly, her heavy eyelids threatening to stay closed.

This time, she was the one to pull away. With a groggy smile and a wish goodnight, Owen moved himself back under her bed. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Much more soothing thoughts graced Mallory's mind, the most comforting of which clung to her as her consciousness faded. _We're in this together._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you liked it; I've written maybe 2 blurbs in junior high school but other than that, writing is completely new to me, but maybe I should do it more often...? Anyway, idk how many of these prompts I'll be doing in writing and how many I'll be making minicomics out of, but maybe I'll put them all here? we'll see :)


End file.
